


spangled are we

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together - without Fandango - they sparkle and shine.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="">Challenge #503</a> - "spin" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / prompt #20 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spangled are we

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #20:  
>  _spangled is  
>  the earth with her crowns_
> 
> set whenever it was that this angle happened. it's 2014 i know that much.

The first thing Summer would say if someone were to ask her to compare dancing with Layla to dancing with Fandango is how very _different_ it is.

Different because Layla’s much shorter than Fandango, obviously, but also different because with Layla, Summer feels like she’s actually _wanted_ , actually a part of something rather than just a – in Fandango’s eyes, anyway – disposable dance partner there to make him look good.

There’s something more than that, too: Summer feels like she’s _glowing_.

And they _are_ glowing. They’re shining, sparkling: the light catches on their ring gear, in their hair, and as they spin and twirl together after a win, Summer feels like she’s never going to get dizzy, like she’s never going to get bored of this.


End file.
